HUNTERLOID
by RedMahlova
Summary: Originally a short Japanese Manga by 8114Fracta from deviant art and pixiv.Hunters became vocaloid singers?Gon became Kagamine Len.Killua and Alluka became Dell and Haku.Leorio became Hiyama.How about Kurapika,Kuroro and Neon?They became ... find it out!


**HUNTERLOID – Crossover Hunter x Hunter & Vocaloid**

This fanfiction based on manga (fan-comic) made and published by 8114Fracta from Pixiv.I am a huge fan Hunterloid. Hunterloid is available in Japanese and English so Lova decided to make an Indonesian version but in love and virtual hug for -chan that gave my fanfiction link to not really sure but it seems she really close to him and then after long time waiting finally Lova got permission to make this directly from the original author and once again it's thanks to of them so friendly and seems good love for both of you guyzzz  
>Back to Indonesian, ada beberapa kalimat dan kondisi yang Lova ubah untuk penyesuaian dengan Bahasa juga menetapkan lokasi di rumah keluarga Nostrad karena ada Neon dan Senritsu di cerita aslinya, selain itu juga ga ada diceritakan scene mereka terjadi terlalu banyaklah perubahan, cuman penyesuaian ajah karena kalo telalu banyak bisa disepak gol ane sama pemilik basa basi lagi...OK then cekidoot bibehhhhh ^_^b<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xxx HUNTERLOID xxx<strong>

**Ketika Hunter x Hunter berpadu dengan Vocaloid  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di suatu siang yang cerah dan indah, di sebuah gudang yang berada di rumah yang bagaikan istana milik keluarga super kaya Nostrad, tampaklah tiga orang pemuda (ehem, hunter) yang sedang sibuk membongkar barang. Ketiga pria itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Gon,Killua dan sedang berburu barang-barang antik koleksi tuan Nostrad dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka ada izin atau tidak untuk melakukan ini...<br>_"Ga guna!"_  
><em>"Killua,"<em> panggil Gon.  
><em>"Ga mutu!"<em>  
><em>"Killuaaa,"<em> panggil Gon lagi, tapi agak keras tapi yang dipanggil ga menggubris.  
><em>"Akkkkh! Ga penting!"<em> gerutu Killua berulang-ulang seraya melamparkan barang-barang yang dia temukan.  
><em>"Killuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan dilempar begitu dong! Kalau kena kami gimana?"<em> teriak Gon jengkel.  
><em>"Maaf Gon, habis aku sebal, ga ada barang penting disini!"<em> sahut Killua cuek sambil terus membongkar tumpukan barang.  
><em>"Sebal sih sebal! Tapi kalau barang yang kamu lempar kena ke wajah imut aku gimana? Kalau kena wajah hancur Leorio sih ga masalah,"<em> bantah Gon cepat.  
><em>"Gon! Emangnya wajahku separah itu a-..."<em> BHUAKKK! Baru juga dibilang langsung kejadian, Killua sukses mendaratkan sebuah kotak besar ke arah Leorio.  
><em>"Killua! Sialan lu!"<em> teriak Leorio setelah kalimat sebelumnya terpotong.  
>Killua tak menyahut dan terus membongkar barang di sekitarnya.<br>_"Apa itu?"_ Gon menunjuk kotak penyebab Leorio menjadi emosi.  
>Killua dan Leorio menoleh ke arah kotak tadi. Leorio meraih kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa pakaian aneh disana. Dia juga menemukan sebuah kertas dari dalamnya.<br>_"Vo...caloid?"_ eja Leorio lambat.  
><em>"Vocaloid itu apaan sih?"<em> tanya Gon polos.  
><em>"Mana kutahu,"<em> jawab Leorio cepat.  
><em>"Killua, Vocaloid itu apa?"<em> Gon beralih ke sahabat terbaiknya.  
><em>"Vocaloid itu..."<em> Killua mengambil sebuah bando berpita besar yang ada headphone di ujung kanan dan kirinya, lalu memasang pose mikir, **_"...Ah! Ide! Aku ada ide!"_ **  
><em>"Vocaloid itu ide?"<em> Gon kebingungan namun Killua tak menyahut.  
>Killua menarik telinga Leorio dengan cepat dan membisikkan 'sesuatu'. Lalu mendadak wajah mereka berdua berubah dan Leorio langsung menari-nari sambil memegang sebuah baju sailor mini yang tak berlengan dari kotak tadi.<br>_"Killua, aku akan menelepon Neon dan Kuroro untuk ikut serta!"_ ucap Leorio girang.  
><em>"Mantap! Aku akan mengajak Alluka!"<em> sahut Killua dengan senyum kucingnya.  
><em>"Ka-Kalian kenapa sih?"<em> tanya Gon semakin bingung.  
><em>"Leorio menemukan barang yang menarik dan sekarang aku ada ide hebat!"<em> Killua ber- 'he he' ria tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Gon.  
><em>"Teman-teman, mata kalian mengerikan...,"<em> ucap Gon (sweatdrop)

* * *

><p><strong>xxx HUNTERLOID xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruang lain, tampaklah Senritsu dan Kurapika sedang bergosip ria...<br>_"...lalu dia..."_  
><em>"KURAPIKAAAAAAA! KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAA!"<em> panggil Gon keras.  
>Kurapika menoleh tanpa menyahut. Dia melihat Gon dan Killua datang.<br>_"Kakak kembarkuuu ayo bermain,"_ ucap Gon berseri-seri hendak meraih Kurapika.  
><em>"Kakak...kembar?"<em> sahut Kurapika heran.  
><em>"Dasar Gon, ga guna,"<em> gerutu Killua pelan.  
><em>"Killua, dia kenapa sih?"<em> Kurapika menunjuk Gon.  
><em>"Ehem, sebenarnya gini loh, maksud Gon tadi, ayo main Vocaloid!,"<em> ucap Killua.  
><em>"Vocaloid?"<em> Kurapika mengernyit.  
><em>"Iya, kami kekurangan satu orang lagi. Gon bermaksud mengajakmu bergabung,"<em> sambung Killua lagi.  
><em>"Wah, kedengarannya menarik,"<em> ucap Kurapika tersenyum, _"Tapi Killua, aku sedang si-..."_  
><strong>CLING!<strong> Killua memasang ekspresi membunuh dan mengeluarkan kuku kucingnya...miauww~  
><em>"Apa? Aku apa, HAH?"<em> hardik Killua,  
><em>"A- aku..."<em> Kurapika mundur beberapa langkah.  
><em>"KAU TIDAK SEDANG SIBUK 'KAN?"<em> gertak Killua keras dengan ekspresi dan suara yang super dingin.  
><em>"Ti-tidak begitu sibuk, tapi setidaknya izinkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dong!"<em> protes Kurapika.  
><em>"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan,"<em> kata Killua kembali normal mode dan tersenyum nakal.  
><em>"Ditetapkan?"<em>  
>Gon dan Killua spontan melompat menimpa tubuh Kurapika dengan cepat. Mereka berdua hendak mengganti pakaian Kurapika dengan paksa.<br>_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ teriak Kurapika sambil melawan.  
><em>"Gon, aku tahan pergerakannya, cepat ganti bajunya dengan ini dan celana pendek ini!" p<em>erintah Killua cepat.  
><em>"Begini atau begini?"<em> tanya Gon.  
><em>"Cepat Gon! Tarohhh pitanya disini!"<em> perintah Killua lagi.  
><em>"Senritsuuuuu, tolong akuuuuuuuu!"<em> teriak Kurapika sambil terus berontak dari genggaman Killua.  
><em>"Sialan! Dia melawan banget sih!"<em> gerutu Killua, _"Cepat Gon! Aku ga bisa tahan lebih lama lagi!"_  
>Sementara itu Senritsu yang kebingungan dengan kejadian tak terduga di depannya hanya bisa terdiam sambil bersweetdrop ria.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xxx HUNTERLOID xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian...<br>_"Taraaaaaaaaaaa! Keluarga Hunterloid! Ayo bernyanyiiii!"_ teriak Gon bahagia.  
>Di ruangan itu Gon bersama beberapa rekan lainnya terlihat bahagia sambil memakai kostum Vocaloid yang tak sengaja ditemukan Leorio di gudang. Tampaklah Gon memakai pakaian Kagamine Len, Killua menjadi Honne Dell dan adiknya yang imut bernama Alluka menjadi Yowane Haku. Selain itu tampak pula Leorio yang tak banyak berubah karena dia menjadi Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Neon yang terlihat cantik dan sangat sesuai dengan kostum Megurine Luka-nya.<br>Leorio menoleh kanan kiri mencari Kurapika yang tak terlihat dimana pun, sementara itu Killua sibuk saling berpelukan dengan Alluka yang masih ketakutan dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.  
><em>"Onii-chan, Alluka takut,"<em> lirih Alluka memeluk Killua erat.  
><em>"Hehehe,"<em> Killua hanya tersenyum.  
><em>"Aku ingin duet dengan Kuroro dong!"<em> kata Neon.  
><em>"Kurapikaaa Kurapikaaa kamu dimana sih?"<em> teriak Leorio.  
><strong>TUING!<strong> Tampak ujung pita besar bergerak-gerak dari balik sofa di dekat mereka. Leorio mendekati sofa itu dan menemukan dua orang disana dan salah satunya adalah Kurapika yang dicarinya sedari tadi.  
><em>"Kurapiriiiiiiiiiin kamu moe sekali...! Kamu bikin aku gregetan deh, sampai hampir lupa kalau kita sejenis,"<em> jerit Leorio sekuat-kuatnya.  
>Kurapika tak menoleh apalagi menyahut. Dia masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang di dekatnya. Leorio lalu mendekati Kurapika.<br>_"Kamu lagi apa sih, Kurapirin? Duet dengan aku yuk?"_ goda Leorio yang masih terus blushing. Dia melompati sofa dan matanya mendadak membelakak, _"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?"_  
>Teriakan 'eh' panjang dan keras Leorio tadi sukses membuat kawan-kawannya terkejut dan spontan menghampirinya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua, terutama Neon melihat apa yang sedang Kurapika lakukan disana dan dengan ekspresi super imut nan sangat polos plus tanpa dosa (lebay deh), Kurapika menoleh,<br>_"Duet? Duet denganku? Sayang sekali aku sedang sibuk menyanyikan lagu 'indah' bersama pria 'terindah' ini,"_ ucap Kurapika santai sambil duduk tepat di atas tubuh Kuroro (dengan pakaian KAITO) dan Kurapika mencekik lehernya.  
>Kuroro yang tergeletak tampak mematung, memucat tanpa ekspresi atau berucap apapun dan tanpa perlawanan apapun. Kuroro semakin memucat, tampaknya dia kehabisan oksigen (Ya iya! Wong lehernya dicekik sama Kurapika)<br>_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Kurapikaaaaa?"_ teriak Neon marah.  
><em>"Aku lagi nyanyi dengan 'kakak' Kuroro!"<em> jawab Kurapika.  
><em>"Jangan pura-pura! Kau tuh ga lagi nyanyi tau! Kau tuh mau membunuh Kuroro-ku sayang!"<em> bentak Neon lagi.  
><em>"Membunuhnya? Ga juga sih, sebenarnya tadi aku lagi nyanyi 'Uninstall' sesuai lirik lagunya, akhirnya aku menyadari aku harus bunuh orang, karena Om Google bilang, Vocaloid bertingkah layaknya lagu yang dinyanyikannya, bukan? Aku hanya memainkan peranku sebagain Kagamine Rin yang bernyanyi Uninstall. Aku ga salah 'kan? Aku senang menemukan lagu ini, jadi aku bisa bernyanyi bahagia dengan 'kakak' KAITO tersayang ini,"<em> jelas Kurapika panjang lebar sambil tersenyum yandere.  
><em>"Apa katamu?"<em> emosi Neon memuncak.  
><em>"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Mau bergabung denganku?"<em> tawar Kurapika masih dalam yandere mode.  
><em>"Eh?"<em>  
>Kurapika segera menarik tangan Neon...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xxx HUNTERLOID xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"LUAR BIASAAAA! Aku menyukai lagumu!"<em> teriak Alluka mendadak.  
><em>"A-Alluka? Kenapa kamu bisa berubah ke 'granting mode'?"<em> Killua terkejut bukan main.  
><em>"Kurapirin nee-chan, bolehkah aku bernyanyi denganmu?"<em> Alluka dengan wajah alien-nya yang unik itu melangkah menuju ke arah Kurapika.  
><em>"Nee-chan? Ah Alluka-chan, kau imut sekali. Beneran ingin duet bersamaku?"<em> Kurapika tersenyum tipis.  
><em>"AYE!"<em> sahut khas Alluka.  
><em>"Kau tak keberatan dengan lagu apapun? Lagu paling horor sekalipun,Alluka-chan? Kau yakin? Ini berbahaya loh,"<em> ucap Kurapika santai.  
><em>"AYE!"<em> sahut Alluka singkat.  
><em>"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu Alluka-chan..."<em>  
>Ekspresi Kurapika berubah. Dia menatap Alluka dengan super deathglare dari mata merah-nya dan muncul aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Di belakangnya tampak Neon dan Kuroro yang digantung tak berprikemanusiaan oleh Kurapika, seolah tak bernyawa lagi. Melihat semua itu Alluka mendadak ketakutan setengah mati...<br>_"Ambil tali dan gantung dirimu seperti mereka berdua, kita akan menyanyikan lagu paling 'indah' dengan wajah 'imut' mu itu,"_ perintah Kurapika.  
>Alluka hanya gemetaran dan tak berani menyahut sedikit pun. Suasana yang tadinya sangat hangat dan bahagia, berubah penuh dengan 'aura killing' nya Kurapika. Puas menyiksa Alluka, Kurapika langsung beralih ke arah tiga rekannya yang tersisa.<br>_"Baiklah kakak-kakakku semua,"_ ucap Kurapika santai.  
>Dia menarik kerah baju Gon dan Killua, Lalu menyikut kepala Leorio dengan kakinya. (maksudnya?)<br>_"Jangan bunuh aku, jangan bunuh aku,"_ ucap Alluka berulang-ulang karena trauma oleh kekejaman Kurapika.  
>Gon, Killua dan Leorio gemetaran bukan main. Mereka merasa Kurapika yang tersenyum paksa seperti itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari ekspresi marahnya yang biasa.<br>_"Sepertinya kedua kakakku tersayang sudah mati (Kuroro dan Neon), Alluka juga sudah menyerah untuk duet bersamaku, sekarang aku tak punya partner lagi untuk bernyanyi..."_ jelas Kurapika masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.  
><em>"Aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan,"<em> gumam Gon, Killua dan Leorio secara bersamaan.  
><em>"Kakak-kakakku tersayang, maukah bernyanyi denganku? Kita Vocaloid bukan? Ayo kita bernyanyi~~~,"<em> sambung Kurapika lagi.  
><em>"Ku- Kurapika, ta-tadi aku bilang Hunterloid bukan Vocaloid,"<em> sahut Gon terbata.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx HUNTERLOID xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Di ruang keluarga terlihat tiga orang guru Nen yang tak asing lagi sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka adalah Wing, Bisuke dan guru nen Kurapika. Perbincangan mereka terlihat seru. Tiba-tiba tanpa basa basi, Kurapika yang sudah kembali memakai pakaian normalnya melewati mereka sambil menggerutu dengan bahasa yang tak jelas artinya. Guru Kurapika yang hendak meneguk kopi panasnya menoleh karena heran melihat tingkah muridnya tersebut.<br>_"Anak itu kenapa yah?"_ ucapnya bertanya-tanya dan Kurapika pun berlalu.  
>Sementara itu di ruangan tempat Kurapika melakukan pembantaian dengan lagu-nya (tapi bukan membunuh loh) tadi, terlihat Gon, Killua dan Leorio yang babak belur dan terkapar tak berdaya. Baju dan segala perlengkapan Kagamine Rin yang tadi dikenakan Kurapika tampak berserakan di sekitar mereka bertiga.<br>_"Kurapika benar-benar mengerikan,"_ gumam Gon tergeletak dengan mata puyeng.  
><em>"Dia monster, dia itu monster, dia monster,"<em> ucap Killua yang tak kalah trauma dengan Alluka tadi.  
><em>"Meskipun sudah bonyok begini, aku tak menyesal (karena udah liat Kurapika pakai baju cewe),"<em> sambut Leorio yang telungkup dan akhirnya...

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter x Hunter oleh Togashi Yoshihiro<strong>  
>Hunterloid (manga) oleh 8114fracta or Han-kun? (by -senpai)<br>h t t p : / / w w w . p i x i v . n e t / m e m b e r_ i l l u s . p h p ? m o d e = m e d i u m & i l lu s t _ i s = 2 3 3 1 7 6 5 9  
>h t t p :  / x c r e d e n s j u s t i t i a m x . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H U N T E R L O ID - H X H - V o c a l o i d - C r o s s o v e r - 2 7 0 4 7 8 4 0 4  
>Diterjemahkan dan disesuaikan menjadi fan-fiksi oleh RedMahlova<br>Terima kasih udah baca dan silahkan review  
><strong>LOVA LOVES YOU YEAH!<strong>


End file.
